


You're Beautiful

by Pantton_Sandacers



Series: Ssides Holiday Love Confessions [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Halloween, Heathers - Freeform, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantton_Sandacers/pseuds/Pantton_Sandacers
Summary: Patton sets Roman and Virgil up on Halloween.





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This work is in the same universe as my fic “I love you, I know” But you don’t have to read that fic to understand this fic.  
> A huge thanks to @coconut-cluster on tumblr for helping me out with this fic!!!

It started off one morning as Patton and Logan cuddled in bed, chatting about this and that, mainly enjoying each other’s company and trying to avoid leaving the warmth of the bed as long as they could. The excitement of Halloween soon took over their conversation.

“I can’t wait for Remy and Emile’s Halloween party! It’s gonna be so much fun!”

“Indeed,” Logan agreed, “I’m looking forward to our couples costume of Han Solo and Princess Leia.”

Patton smiled up at Logan, “Me too!”

“Speaking of costumes, would you have any ideas on who Virgil should be for Halloween? He asked me the other day and I wasn’t sure what to suggest.”

“Hmm,” Patton thought for a moment, they’d all agreed to keep their costumes a surprise, but Roman told him in secret he was planning to go as Veronica from Heathers, and an idea clicked, “He should go as JD from Heathers!”

“I suppose he would be able to pull off that look quite well with his ‘dark persona.’”

Patton nodded, trying to contain his excitement. He’d been trying to get Roman and Virgil to confess their feelings to each other for forever now, and this might be just what they needed!

“Would you suggest it next time you see him? I think he’d trust the idea more if it came from you.”

“Sure thing!” Patton couldn’t stop smiling. This was going to be a Halloween to remember.

~*~

“C’mon, Roman! We’re ready to go!” Patton called up the stairs.

Roman called back down, “A prince has got to slay!”

“Is he still doing his makeup?” Virgil asked.

“Apparently so.”

“How much longer will you be?” Patton asked.

“Just a minute!”

“You said that five minutes ago!” Logan called.

Roman made a mocking noise, causing Logan to huff and sit back on the sofa.

Patton joined him, sitting between him and Virgil.

“Your costumes are really cute,” Virgil admitted.

“Aww! Thank you!” Patton grinned, “I thought it’d be appropriate since he’s the ‘Hansologan’ to my ‘Patton Leia’.”

“Ready!” Roman called. The sound of ‘Beautiful’ could be heard, specifically the part of the song that went, “Veronica, Veronica, Veronica, Veronicaaaaa.” And as it played, Roman strutted down the stairs in his costume, striking a pose at the end.

Virgil watched in awe, Roman really did look beautiful, of course he’d never say that to his face, but he couldn’t help admiring how amazing Roman looked in that blue outfit- wait. He was going as JD... and Roman was. Oh no.

“Wow, Roman! You look amazing!” Patton exclaimed.

“I know,” he smiled smugly, “But thank you.”

Roman got a chance to look at the rest of their costumes, “Oh my! Look at you two! That’s adorable!”

Patton couldn’t help but giggle, “Thanks!”

It was then that Roman caught sight of Virgil, who was dressed as JD... his first instinct was to squeal, admire Virgil’s costume tell him he looked gorgeous, but he knew Virgil’s limits, and doing that would make it very clear he had feelings for the other, and he wasn’t ready to face them yet.

“Virgil! You’re JD and I’m Veronica!”

“Yeah, I noticed.”

Roman and Virgil looked at Patton for an explanation, knowing he was somehow behind this, but he played innocent, “What a coincidence! Isn’t it great? Now we have two couples costumes!”

Both boys blushed, “Indeed we do... Well! Let’s be hasty! Wouldn’t want to be late for the party!”

~*~

They chatted as they walked to Remy and Emile’s House down the street.

“It is rather ironic that Veronica and JD are going to a party, like in Heathers,” Logan pointed out.

“Yeah!” Patton exclaimed, “It’s like Big Fun! Only JD is going too!”

“If we’d all been Be More Chill characters it would’ve been more ironic since it’s a _Halloween_ party,” Virgil commented.

“Ooh! True, true!” Roman chimed in, “There’s an idea for next year!”

“I call Michael!” Virgil called out.

“Then I call Jeremy!” Both of them blushed, Roman realized what he said. He really had to think before he spoke.

“Ooh! Logan, you’d be good as the squip!” Patton pointed out.

“Hm, the role seems fitting. You would make a good Christine, you’re both sweet and full of energy.”

“Aww! You’re too sweet Lo!” Patton kissed his cheek.

They continued walking, Virgil and Roman mostly in silence, until they finally arrived at the party.

~*~

The house was decorated to be spooky- not terrifying, but spooky. Patton, Logan, and Emile were sitting together on the couch, chatting about cartoons and therapy. Roman was catching up with an old friend while Virgil found himself standing in a corner, chatting with Remy.

“So then I mentioned ‘Be More Chill’ and Roman said something about going as those characters next year. Me being me, I said, “I call Michael,” and then he said, and I quote, “Then I call Jeremy!” And that was almost _immediately_ after I said I wanted to be Michael. And then we sorta looked at each other and he looked kinda nervous.”

Remy sipped his drink, nodding.

“Do you think its cause he wanted to do another couples costume thing together cause he wants to be with me and was nervous about admitting it? Or is it that I called Michael, he wanted to be Michael, and Jeremy was his second pick, so he said that, realized what it sounded like, and got nervous cause he wasn’t trying to imply that he wanted to be with me?”

“Okay, gurl, calm down, you’re overthinking things. I don’t know what he feels, but you know who does?”

“Who?”

“Roman.”

“I can’t ask him about this! What if he doesn’t feel the same?”

“Only one way to find out. Would you rather go on, never knowing how he felt and never have any chance at being with him?”

“No...”

“Then ask him, gurl! He’s on his way over here right now.”

Virgil looked over and sure enough, Roman was heading towards them.

“I’m gonna go ‘grab some more punch,’” Remy winked at Virgil as he left him.

“Hey, Virge, you alright? I know crowds aren’t really your thing, so...”

Virgil nodded, “I’m good... but there’s something I wanted to ask you.”

“Okay.”

Virgil took a breath, now or never, “Do you... um,” he swallowed, summoning all the braveness in him. C’mon, Virgil! Spit it out! “Do you wanna go out sometime?”

Roman’s eyes flew wide, oh no. This couldn’t be good. “I’d love to.” Wait, what?

Roman had an awed smile on his face, accompanied by a beautiful blush.

“Really?” Virgil couldn’t believe it.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I? I’ve been in love with you for over a year-“ Roman shut his mouth, he needed to learn when to stop talking.

Virgil chuckled, “Well, that’s good, cause I’ve felt the same for over a year now.”

Roman grinned, “May I hug you?”

Virgil nodded opening his arms.

They hugged, and as they pulled away Virgil spoke, “You know, you have something in common with Veronica.”

“What’s that?”

“You’re beautiful.”

The honest admiration in Virgil’s voice caught Roman off guard, and if his heart hadn’t already been captured by Virgil, that would’ve done the trick.

Roman melted, a giddy smile appearing on his face as he giggled, cupping Virgil’s face and bringing him in for a kiss that Virgil returned before pulling away, “You’re beautiful too.”

~*~

“That was so much fun!” Patton stumbled, Logan holding him by his side, “Okay, so next year-“

“My heart, let's worry about that tomorrow, we need to get you home in one piece first.”

“But we gotta start planning if we want it to be the best!”

“Patton, Halloween is over! Tomorrow begins the Christmas season! We need to start preparing for that!”

Patton gasped, losing his balance slightly, “You’re absolutely right! We gotta start thinking about Christmas!”

“But what about Thanksgiving?” Logan asked.

“Oh boy,” Virgil mumbled.

As Patton began ranting to Logan about how Thanksgiving is based on lies and Christmas is better, Roman held Virgil close to his side.

“I hope I run into someone under the mistletoe this year,” he winked at Virgil.

Virgil rolled his eyes fondly, before almost running into Patton and Logan, realizing at the last second they’d stopped walking.

“Wait,” Patton turned around grinning, “Did I hear something about mistletoe?”

Roman blushed, holding Virgil closer, “Maybe...”

Patton squealed, “Aaaah! It worked! You two got together! Finally!”

“Wait, what worked?” Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“Well, Roman told me he was gonna be Veronica, and Logan said you weren’t sure who to go as, so,, I may have set you up?” Patton had the decency to look sheepish.

“I knew you were behind this somehow, padre... but thank you.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Virgil put a small smile on his lips.

“I just couldn’t wait to finally get you two pinning lovebirds together!” Patton was jumping up and down.

Logan held Patton to his side, “Alright, someone’s had a bit too much candy, let’s get you home so you can sleep.”

“I’m not tired! I can stay up all night!”

~*~

A few minutes later a sleeping Patton was getting a piggyback ride home from Logan, as Roman and Virgil walked home behind them.

Roman glanced over at Virgil and admired the way he looked, the moonlight cast shadows on his face that perfectly highlighted his features.

Virgil caught Roman staring and blushed slightly, “What?”

“Oh, nothing, it’s just...”

“What?”

“You’re beautiful.”

Virgil smiled, pressing a kiss to Roman’s lips before they continued on their way home.


End file.
